


Butterside Down - "Colors" Bloopers

by alphadine



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Outtakes, bloopers, this is what happens when my muse gets drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloopers and outtakes from the WIP "Colors".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are people out there who are patiently waiting for an update for "Colors", and rest assured, I appreciate - no LOVE - every single one of you. Sadly I'm not able to provide a new chapter of this story - yet, because of a major writer's block. Although lately, I started to write down plot notes again, so hopefully I'll be able to form them into another chapter someday. But not today.  
> Instead I dug up some outtakes I totally forgot about to offer them to you as an apology and a Thank You for your patience.  
> Have fun and enjoy. ~ alphadine
> 
> (btw. These are not beta'd, so any of the mistakes you might find are mine. So if you find any, please leave them in the message section and I'll pick'em up later )

Prologue/Ch.1

River sensed the man who entered more than she heard him, and when he let his bulky form fall ungraciously into the co-pilot’s seat she didn’t even look. 

“Lookin’ for patterns in the stars again?” 

“Hm.” She hummed an affirmative. He sensed her reluctance for conversation and fell silent, too.

She continued to watch the stars as the room around her filled with comfy orange warmth. Shifting in her seat to find a more snugly position, she only vaguely noticed that her skirt had rode up, revealing some of the creamy skin of her thigh.

The warmth lulled her into the most relaxed state she had been in for a very long time so she contentedly closed her eyes and missed the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the bridge. 

But then this intake of breath morphed into a yawn and then turned into a soft snoring a few seconds later.

Snorting River grabbed one of the plastic dinosaurs that were still standing on the dashboard in memory of the deceased former pilot and threw it at the snoring man in the co-pilots chair.

“You’re not supposed to be sleeping!”

Jayne sniffled annoyed before he slowly cracked one eye open.

“Aww, c’mon, ‘s been a long day an’ we’re doin’ this fer how often now? Three, four times?”

He sighed at the stare she gave him and groaned as he wiped his face tiredly with his hands before he lifted his big frame from the chair again.

“Guess’ that means we have ta start over again.” 

“Correct!”

Grumbling something under his breath he picked up the plastic dinosaur and put it back onto her dashboard. Then he walked back through the bulkhead door and climbed down the stairs with heavy steps. Meanwhile River rearranged herself again on the pilot chair, daintily putting her boot-clad feet back on the dashboard.

“This is ridiculous!” She heard the big man’s voice grousing from outside.

Sighing River bend her head backwards.

“If the ape-man wouldn’t be constantly messing up his lines or actions; _we_ would have been over with this for hours. She’d suggest he better focus this time! ” She called into the general direction of the hallway. There were steps on the stairs and Jayne peeked through the door again.

“I _am_ focused!”

Even without looking she could  _hear_ his smug grin.

“Not focusing on the right things.”

He chuckled. “Oh, the things I’m focused on are  _very_ right.”

Turning towards him as far as she could without taking her feet off the dashboard, River scowled at him.

“Stop acting like the moron you probably are! She’s talking about his lines. We’re not doing this for fun.” 

“Huh, ya could have fooled me!” His smug grin now nearly split his face in two.

“Oh, really?”Disgruntled she turned back to the window in front of her. “Can we go on now?”

It wasn’t hard to imagine how the smug grin vanished off his face as she put off his innuendo so bluntly and she almost expected him to argue again but the only response she got was a displeased growl and a mumbled “Ain’t we just bitchy tonight?”

If River wouldn’t be so tired herself she probably  _would_ have given in to this argument but knowing how time consuming they always were and how desperately she wanted this scene to be a wrap-up she let his remark slide.

Shifting once more in her chair she focused her gaze onto the stars outside and exclaimed “Ready.”

She sensed him more than she heard him as he entered the cockpit and when he let his bulky form fall ungraciously into the co-pilot’s seat she didn’t even look. 

“Lookin’ for patterns in the stars again?” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

River jumped out of her seat too and looked after the man rushing out of the cockpit. Some seconds later she heard the sounds of a bunk hatch being opened and then closed again … and again … and…

“ _Qingwa cao de liumang_! This gorram lock ain’t … _lockin’_! Who’s responsible for this _go se_? KAYLEE! Little help here!”

River slumped back into the seat with a defeated groan.

This was going to be a  _long_ night.

 

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

 

River checked the course of the ship once more before she enabled the auto-pilot.

“ _It’s like empathy_.” She pondered as she climbed down the stairs from the bridge to the crew’s quarters. She wasn’t prepared for her boot heel to get stuck somewhere and she hardly managed not to land face first at the bottom of the stairs.

While she clambered back on her feet, still mentally checking herself for injuries, she heard the lock of Jayne’s quarter hiss and the Mercenary’s head appeared in the opening.

“Can’t wait to see me, huh?”

She snorted and frowned as she brushed her skirt off.

“ _Bizui,_ Jayne!”

“Ya better _be more focused_ on what yer doin’ or where ya goin’.” He mocked as he climbed back into his bunk.

River turned around and went the stairs back up.

“ _Chi ni de_!”

 

 

XOXOXOX

 

 

The hiss of another hatch lock was audible and a ruffled and sleepy Malcolm Reynolds stuck his head out of his quarters and stepped into the hallway.

River didn’t move. She remained where she was sitting against the bulkhead; a dreamy almost goofy grin on her face.

“Ah, ‘Tross!” he addressed the young pilot as he turned into the direction of the mess, “You up for a midnight snack, too?” River shook her head slowly and Serenity’s captain shrugged. “Fine, but that won’t keep me from havin’ one.” He strode to the mess but stopped again in its door and turned around to River who was still rooted to her spot. 

Reynolds’ brows knitted worrisome as he eyed up his pilot. “You okay? You look a little harried.”

“Hm.” 

“Do I want to know?” 

The young woman hummed absently before she spoke.

“She just had a very sensual experience…”

“Ugh! ‘Tross, TMI!” Reynolds shivered a little and moved back towards his quarter. “And now I lost my appetite.”

Opening the hatch he turned to River whose look was a bit clearer now. 

“I suggest we’ll start that one over again, okay?”

 

 

XOXOXOX


End file.
